


Under my skin

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [85]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuri had thought he was going to pay for his outburst.He had thought that for days, but then Yuya had been his usual self, and he had thought to have won the round.Fool.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: 500themes [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 6





	Under my skin

**Title:** Under my skin

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki/Chinen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 1.970

 **Prompt:**[130\. Shattered reflections](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [27 – Rough, biting, scratching](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

Yuri had thought he was going to pay for his outburst.

He had thought that for days, but then Yuya had been his usual self, and he had thought to have won the round.

Fool.

 _“Come on Yuya, for once, can’t you just_ give it _to me? We’ve been together what, decades? How can you still be scared of hurting me accidentally? Be a damn man and just_ fuck me _.”_

At that time, Yuya had paused and looked intently at him.

But then he had ignored him and kept going his way, as if he hadn’t heard a thing the younger had said.

Yuri had been glad, somehow. Even though he thought every single word of it, he knew he could’ve elaborated it better; and he would’ve, hadn’t he been so frustrated.

As it turned out, anyway, the message had gotten through loud and clear.

The unfortunate accident had happened three days before, and that night when Yuri had gotten back home after having dinner with Yamada, Yuya hadn’t even made time to say hi nor ask him anything about his night before basically attacking him.

Now Yuri was on the bed, naked and panting, unaware of how he had gotten there, and not caring one bit.

He couldn’t remember having ever been this turned on, nor having seen that look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Dare I ask what’s gotten into you?” he managed to ask after a while, the first moment Yuya gave him to breathe.

The elder smirked as he knelt on the bed, looking at Yuri as if he was his prey.

“Thought you were smarter than this.” he mocked him, leaning down again and bringing his mouth to his neck, kissing it softly before biting down on it, _hard_ , which made Yuri hiss. “You think everything I do it so easy on me.” he went on, biting again on another spot, his hand going to Yuri’s hip, holding tight onto it. “You think it’s easy for me having you like this, under me, defenceless and not think that I could just _ruin_ you, and you’d let me.” he pulled away a little, taking a deep breath. “Is this what you want, Yuri? Is this you meant when you said I should just give it to you?”

He stopped whatever he was doing, his instinct kicking in and telling him he should at least wait for Yuri to give him the green light.

The younger looked at him intently, almost breathless, loving this whole new look on his boyfriend.

“ _Yes._ ” he said, hissing. “Yes, this is what I meant. It’s what I want. God, Yuya, I...”

Fortunately, his boyfriend went back to business before he could make a fool of himself.

Yuri closed his eyes and tried to focus on everything that he was feeling, though it wasn’t easy.

It felt as if Yuya was everywhere. On every inch of his skin, with all he got, trying his best to make him go crazy, to make him lose his mind.

Yuri had never felt so powerless, but it was such a sweet feeling he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He forced himself to stay there, letting Yuya take the lead and let out whatever hidden instinct he had on his skin.

And sure the elder must’ve had a lot, because Yuri felt his teeth got harder and harder on him, settling on a particularly sensitive spot of his hip while Yuya started preparing him, without all the care he usually put into the task.

It was brutal, and it was wonderful, and Yuri felt as if he was going to self-combust unless he got his boyfriend inside of him in the next minute.

“Enough.” he managed to say, the desperation in his voice making Yuya visibly shiver. “Just get inside of me, Yuu. I can take it.”

Takaki smiled, fondly.

“I know you can.” he murmured, brushing his face in a weirdly tender caress. “I guess I just get scared from time to time. I forget you’re much tougher than you look.”

Yuri sat up, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissing him, deeply.

“Apparently you are too, if you dare letting go.” he commented, smiling. “Now, will you go through with this or was this all for show?” he challenged him, making the elder laugh.

“I couldn’t hold back if I wanted to.” he reassured him, and after grabbing his leg and bringing it on top of his shoulder, he started pushing inside of him.

It was blissful, really. Yuri closed his eyes tight and tried to work through the pain, trying to take in the scattered reflections of pleasure, of that feeling so intense that he knew he could black out from it, as he struggled to keep himself attached to reality.

“You’re unbelievable.” he murmured to his boyfriend once he had bottomed out, keeping as still as possible – because as rough as he was going to get, Yuri hadn’t asked to get seriously hurt.

Yuya chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

“How so?” he asked, breathing in deeply as he tried to restrain himself from moving.

“I don’t...” Yuri would’ve had troubles explaining it under normal circumstances, but now it felt almost impossible. “The way you deal with me. How you make me feel. How...” he paused, sighing. “Just move, Yuya. Just freaking move.”

Having been so compliant up until now, the request was all that the elder need; he held him steady, one hand tight on his waist, as he gave a first experimental thrust.

Yuri’s moan was promptly muffled by Yuya’s mouth, and the only way he had to express what he was feeling was to bring his free leg around his waist, keeping him close as he pushed himself against him to feel him deeper.

Yuya set the pace, favouring depth over velocity, more focused on the work he had left unfinished on Yuri’s skin; he went back biting and scratching a little, licking around the marks on the younger’s collarbone and neck, all the while thrusting inside of him, smiling almost devilishly at the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Yuri was in complete heaven, and he didn’t regret for a moment having asked Yuya to be less careful.

As the elder picked up the rhythm, Chinen couldn’t really do anything to keep himself in check; he threw his head back, his eyes still closed, because as much as he wanted to watch Yuya as he pushed inside of him, he’d still rather focus on how it felt.

Before he had a chance to ask, Yuya brought a hand around his cock, stroking it almost frantically, as if he needed to see Yuri come to go on himself.

Yuya kept whispering to him, mostly stuff with no sense at all, but the way he didn’t seem to be able to stop, meaning he was completely lost into it, lost into his own pleasure and what he wanted Yuri to feel, was too much to bear.

It took Yuri all of two strokes, a few thrusts and Yuya sucking hard on the skin of his shoulder to come; he arched his back, offering his body completely to the elder as he got hit by waves of pleasure, more intense than he could remember having felt lately.  
After that, he was barely aware of the way Yuya kept moving inside of him; the feeling was on the verge of too much, but still somehow pleasant for him, even in the afterglow. He forced himself to open his eyes and found Yuya looking back, a smile on his face despite the strain. He let Yuri lower his legs and kept thrusting inside of him, leaning down to kiss him when he felt about to lose it, and then Yuri felt him tense and come, groaning deeply against his mouth, going on for what it felt like forever before getting completely spent.  
A few moments after that Yuya pulled out gently, falling down on the mattress next to Yuri, whilst the younger felt completely incapable of moving.  
He stayed there, still, staring at the ceiling and looking absolutely out of it.

After a while – he couldn’t really say how long – he burst out laughing.

When he managed to turn his head, he found Yuya on his side, his head held up on his hand, which looked at him smiling, though with a confused expression.

“What’s funny?” he asked, reaching out to brush a finger down his boyfriend’s nose.

“This.” Yuri replied, turning around and scoffing closer to him. “You. Everything.” he shook his head, still unable to explain himself. “I wasn’t wrong, was I? I didn’t break and you enjoyed this too. Admit it.”

Yuya chuckled, his hand moving lower to trace the outlines of the marks he had left all over Yuri’s upper body.

“I liked it.” he admitted, easily. “But you have to understand, Yuri. I’d like it pretty much under every possible circumstance. It’s not like I need to bite half of your skin off to enjoy having sex with you.” he pointed out, shrugging. “And anyway, even though I liked it – and I think I'm safe to say you did too – I can’t help still feeling a little guilty when I look at those. I'm sorry, it’s just who I am.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, then dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“That’s because you’re an idiot. And because you forget I'm though.” he mocked him, smirking. “You know, I'm not really happy with the way I burst last time, but now I'm glad I did. It was even better than I imagined.” he leaned forward, kissing him softly. “You’re hot when you let go. I think that’s what I was trying to say before. It’s like usually you make an effort to keep yourself in check, to stay in control, and I don’t think it’s fair.” he grinned. “Isn’t it better when you don’t have to restrain yourself?”

Yuya seemed to give that some serious thought, and in the end he shrugged.

“In a way. But when I try to keep myself in check, I also manage to focus more on you. Which is really not so bad.” he smiled, and kissed him again. “It was different, I’ll give you that. And I enjoyed myself very much. So, aside from the fact that they’re going to have to cover you in foundation next time we’re filming, I can tell you that you were right to insist. For once.” he conceded, knowing how much Yuri liked being told he was right.

As a matter of fact, the younger put on a satisfied grin and nodded vigorously, before moving to settle better between his boyfriend’s arms.

“You should know that by now. I'm hardly ever wrong, Yuuyan.” he sighed, content. “And it’s amazing how we managed to tear down a wall after all this time together. Just think how much fun we’re going to have from now on!” he commented, sounding excited at the perspective.

“Easy there.” Yuya said promptly, ready to take him down a notch. “Remember you’re a very small man. You don’t have that much skin for me to play with.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, then looked at him.

“I have plenty. And it’s yours to play with whenever you want.” he said, then he fleered. “Or, well... whenever _I_ want.”

From the look on Yuya’s face, he knew it was a lost battle.

The elder was going to keep worrying and Yuri was always going to think he was crazy for it, but it didn’t really matter.

Yuri had managed to convince him once, and he was going to be able to do that again, in time.

Lucky for him, he was really, really tough when it came to stuff like that.


End file.
